


Sherlock's experiment

by Anlly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Almost blushing John, M/M, Sherlock's stoic face, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlly/pseuds/Anlly
Summary: Sherlock's acting a bit strange.





	Sherlock's experiment

**Author's Note:**

> HEYOIOIOI I made another one

The first time Sherlock started acting strange John was in the kitchen. It was a quiet day and the orange sunlight coming through the windows made it seem almost magic.

John’s entered the living room holding two cups of tea, and found the man in question adjusting his violin.

“Do you want some?” He asked Sherlock, already knowing the answer.

“Yes. Thank you, John.”

Sherlock raised his hand expectantly and John blinked, surprised. Not only Sherlock was verbally accepting the tea, but he was also saying thanks. 

“Oh, well. Here.” 

Sherlock met him halfway and as he took the cup, both hands touched. It lingered just a little bit more than normal and he would almost call it a caress it if this wasn’t Sherlock.

John raised his eyes to meet his for a second as he drank from the cup, and immediately dropped them to the floor. The thought that if he were younger he would have blushed crossed his mind.

“Right.” He cleared his throat.

The shorter man awkwardly shuffled in his feet before turning away to his room. He felt Sherlock’s gaze following him the entire way before hearing the sound of the violin behind his closed bedroom door.


End file.
